reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Earthquake.
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Earthquake. page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew RE:Beecher's Hope Hello, Earthquake. I removed your contribution because it regarded a very minor and common glitch. If I were to allow that "glitch" to remain on the Beecher's Hope page, I would have to add a similar contribution to every location in Red Dead Redemption. If you hogtie an NPC and cut them loose, no matter where there are, there is a possibility of ignoring the player and going about their "lives". I meant no offence by removing it. I was just cleaning up the wiki, as I often do. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 13:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Could you please refrain from vandalising the Gladys Feaney page? :So, Earthquake... :You join the wikia and seem like your average editor. Then, you create a useful page and when I clean it up and another user fixes a spelling error, you turn into a nutter and start vandalising... :You know that this is an encyclopedia for all things about the Red Dead series and the people who choose to edit here are supposed to make sure everything looks nice and organised. I don't understand how you can get upset that someone made the page nicer. That's pathetic, mate. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:47, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I Agree Hobbes is right, your behavior is entirely unnecessary. Great contribution, by the way, too bad you couldn't recognize that other editors were just trying to improve things. So, I want you to know I'm not doing this because I want to, I'm doing it because you earned it. I hope you can grasp that fact. Weapon Locations in PVP I just wanted to let you know that for the Weapon Locations in PVP page, the locations you removed aren't in the main game, but they are added by the Legends and Killers DLC. I'm guessing you don't have that DLC, which is why you hadn't seen those locations before - if you like PVP matches I'd recommend looking into it. The maps add some good variety and sometimes when there aren't many players on the main maps, I find more players on the Legends and Killers maps. 2ks4 17:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC)